


put up with it

by Artemis_Luna



Series: All Things Karivarry/Superflarrow [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Adorable Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts, Karivarry - Freeform, Karivarry is Adorable Fight Me, M/M, Multi, POV Oliver Queen, Polyamory, Superflarrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: It's not like polyamorous relationships are rare in Hogwarts so why should they be subjected to so much scrutiny and judgment?





	put up with it

It's not like polyamorous relationships are rare in Hogwarts so why should they be subjected to so much scrutiny and judgment? Sure, they're all in different houses but why should that be a factor in loving people? Hogwarts' own set of power couples are scattered in different houses. Alex and Maggie? Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Laurel and Tommy? Slytherin and Gryffindor. Caitlin and Ronnie? Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Leo and Ray? Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. And that's just a fraction of Hogwarts' most beloved couples.

There's a third-year Gryffindor girl that gives them the judgmental eye; her fellow Gryffindor friend tugs at her sleeve to stop but she keeps staring. Oliver openly glares back at her and clenches his jaw in the exact same way he knows greatly unnerves his opponents in a Quidditch match. She squeaks and quickly dashes out of the Great Hall, leaving her friend to run after her.

Kara lightly scolds him, "Oh c'mon, Ollie, that wasn't nice," as she intertwines her fingers with his under the table as she munches on an apple.

"Does he ever care?" Barry says from his other side, textbook in one hand and a roll in the other. "Besides, he's just being protective over us. I think it's sweet."

"Sweet? He looked like he was going to kill her."

"Does he ever  _not_  look like that?"

"When he's with us, he's not!"

Barry snorts. "Kara, babe, are you saying you want Ollie to go all moony on other people that aren't us?"

Kara's brows furrow at what Barry said, not fully understanding what he meant. When she does finally get it, she yanks her hand out of his grasp so she can possessively wrap her arms around him. "No!"

Barry rolls his eyes. "Thought so."

Kara pouts and hugs him tighter. "Mine."

Barry puts down his book and gives her a look. " _Ours_."

He sighs with just a hint of a smile. "You two are insufferable," he says, lacking any real heat.

Barry grins at him and kisses his cheek, at the same time that Kara kisses his other one. "Yeah, sure, but you love us anyway."

He does, he does.

He'll just have to put up with the stares. They don't matter when Barry and Kara are there.

**Author's Note:**

> [Gifset here!](https://temmie-loony.tumblr.com/post/176749343832/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As posted on my Tumblr blog, I struggle with chronic pain on my legs on top of having a horrible case of carpal tunnel syndrome that will be operated on soon.
> 
> So I can’t update/write any new fics for a while on top of updating my blog until I heal from the surgery.
> 
> You’re free to leave me messages [here](https://temmie-loony.tumblr.com/ask) if you have questions. I’ll try to answer them as best I can but that’s all I’ll be doing in the next month.
> 
> So yeah, not a goodbye, just a see you later.
> 
> Thank you so much for understanding! ✌️


End file.
